xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
This invention relates generally to shutter closures, and more particularly to a power-driven shutter assembly of the type particularly adapted for use on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks and paramedic trucks.
It is conventional to provide external compartments on the sides and rear ends of fire trucks and other emergency vehicles in order to enable ready access to equipment stored in the compartments by workers outside the trucks. Typically, shutters are provided on such compartments to cover the equipment to prevent it from being damaged during transport and to insure against its theft.
A known shutter assembly includes a pair of tracks supported within the opening of a compartment at each side thereof, and a curtain formed of a plurality of rails and having end shoes received in the tracks for guiding bi-directional sliding movement of the curtain between a lowered, closed position and a raised, open position exposing the equipment to the exterior of the truck. An upper end of the curtain is connected to a spring-loaded operator by a pair of straps so that when the curtain is manually raised, the operator assists in the lifting movement, balancing the force required to lift the curtain with that required to lower it.
A feature of the conventional shutter construction is a manually actuated lock for locking the curtain in the closed position so that only authorized personnel can access the compartment The locking arrangement includes a pair of rods supported in the bottom rail of the curtain for longitudinal shifting movement between extended positions in which the rods extend outward from the curtain into holes in each of the tracks, and retracted positions. A key-actuated lock is also supported on the bottom rail of the curtain and is operable by a key for shifting the rods between the extended and retracted positions to lock and unlock the curtain.
One problem encountered in the use of conventional shutter closures on exterior compartments of emergency vehicles is that it takes time for firemen and paramedics exiting the truck at an emergency site to unlock and lift the shutter curtains in order to gain access to the equipment in the various compartments. As such, conventional closures present a barrier to rapid deployment of the equipment carried by emergency vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shutter closure assembly for a fire truck or the like, wherein the closure can be unlocked and opened remotely from the cab of the truck so that emergency personnel are able to more quickly deploy the equipment stored in the compartments than would otherwise be possible.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power-driven locking arrangement that enables remote locking and unlocking of the closure while permitting manual unlocking in the event that power-driven operation fails.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a power-driven shutter assembly is provided which includes a pair of elongated tracks in which a shutter curtain is received. The shutter curtain is formed by a plurality of rails connected to one another for relative pivotal movement and includes a plurality of end shoes that support the curtain in the tracks for bi-directional sliding movement between an open position and a closed position. A pair of sprockets are supported on the assembly for rotation about an axis extending in a direction perpendicular to the directions of movement of the shutter curtain, and present a plurality of lobes sized to engage the end shoes of the rails to drive the sliding movement of the shutter curtain. A motor drives bi-directional movement of the sprockets, and is connected to a circuit including a switch movable between a first position in which power is supplied to the motor to move the shutter curtain to the open position and a second position in which power is supplied to the motor to move the shutter curtain to the closed position.
A power-driven lock for the shutter assembly includes at least one rod supported on the curtain and being shiftable relative to the curtain between an extended position in which the rod extends outward from the curtain into one of the tracks and a relatively retracted position, and a locking arm supported on one of the tracks and being shiftable between an extended position in which the arm protrudes into the track and a relatively retracted position. A key-actuated lock is supported on the curtain and is operable for shifting the rod between the extended and retracted positions. A power-driven lock is supported on one of the tracks and includes an actuator connected to the locking arm for shifting the arm between the extended and retracted positions. As such, the curtain is locked against sliding movement from the closed position when both the rod and locking arm are extended, and is unlocked for sliding movement from the closed position when either the rod or the locking arm is retracted.
By providing a shutter assembly in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are realized. For example, by providing a power drive for opening and closing the curtain of the assembly, it is possible to operate the assembly from the cab of a vehicle on which the assembly is mounted, decreasing the time required for emergency personnel and the like to exit the vehicle and access the corresponding compartment. In addition, by combining the power drive with the powered lock of the present invention, it is possible to lock and unlock the closure from the cab while permitting manual unlocking in the event that power-driven operation fails.